


Two Stars, One Galaxy. - A Soonhoon Dump.

by Hoshitokki



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Another dump yaaaayyy, M/M, i can get very angsty about soonhoon at times okay, there's smut too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoshitokki/pseuds/Hoshitokki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Just a collection of one shots for my favourite OTP, Soonhoon.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by this one yik yak that I had seen (but idk whom to give the proper credits smh)

He was late. If he didn't walk two times faster than he usually does, Jihoon would be terribly late for his finals. Curse his short legs for not being able to cover a large space at a time - he really couldn't have asked for worse.  
  
"HEY! HEY, WAIT UP!!! I THINK YOU DROPPED SOMETHING!"  
  
Well, there came the worse. Jihoon turns around swiftly, only to see a mop of blond hair running headfast towards him. The person stops right in front Jihoon, huffing tiny little puffs of breath as he tries to smile. Jihoon stands expectantly for other to speak up, a polite smile etched onto his face.  
  
"It was my heart."  
The blond even throws in a wink, clicking his fingers at the other.  
  
"Nice," Jihoon replies before turning and walking away without even looking behind to see the kicked-puppy look that the blond was left with.  
  
                                

 

  
  
It was a nice day. His finals went well, some cute guy hit on him and he immediately broke his heart. A nice day indeed.  
Jihoon totally wants to punch Mingyu because why the hell had he been so stupid? He didn't even know who the other guy was but if he could just meet him again; maybe he could apologize nicely, maybe even treat the other guy to some coffee. But he can't because he doesn't know the other.  
  
So he ends up punching Mingyu instead.  
  
"Ow! That hurt. What did I do?" Mingyu wails, rubbing the sore spot  on his arm where his best friend had just punched him.  
  
"You didn't stop me from being stupid and rejecting a cute guy this morning," Jihoon replies nonchalantly as if it were completely the other's fault.  
  
"What the heck, I wasn't even there---"  
  
"Wait!" Jihoon cuts him off. He doesn't mean to be rude, but he swears he just saw a dash of bleached blond hair and the grey hoodie from the morning from the side of his eye. He turns around and confirms that it indeed is the cutie from that morning.  
  
Without paying heed to his best friend, Jihoon steps towards the blond. It may be risky, but it is worth a shot.  
  
"Hey! Stranger from the morning!!" he calls out. The blond looks up, eyes widening as he sees Jihoon swiftly approaching him. He is about to say something when Jihoon beats him to it.  
  
"Hi, my name is Jihoon; and I picked up something that you claimed that I had dropped in the morning. I was wondering if you'd like me to return it."  
  
The other smiles; eyes scrunching up into tiny crescents, pearly whites on display. Jihoon swears he didn't know that the sun could smile.  
  
"I was planning on letting you keep it, anyway. Finders are keepers. But I guess we can talk about the return over a cup of coffee?"  
The blond smiles before continuing.  
"Hi, my name is Soonyoung and I would like your heart in return for taking mine."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon would like to make it clear that he is /NOT/ pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Disgusting domestic fluff because I'm a sucker for those :D

Jihoon huffs, dumping the bag of baby clothes in a corner of their room and lies down on the bed. Being a parent is a tough job even before the baby has actually arrived, he's only glad Soonyoung is suffering along with him. Speaking of Soonyoung, the other soon-to-be father is nowhere to be found. 'Must be crying in the baby room,' Jihoon muses.

It had been a long process panning over years, when they were finally able to apply for an adoption.  
  
Soonyoung had been the one working the hardest to make sure they don't get rejected. He had their application revised properly, had it submitted properly, waited every day for the call to tell them that they can adopt a child. When they finally got the call, he had screamed and then wept like a child, head burrowed into Jihoon's chest as the other stroked his hair. And now they had chosen a child - surprisingly a Korean child - which they were glad about, having able to be of the same ethnicity as the child. He was coming home in just two days. No wonder Soonyoung was a mess. The other sure did love kids.  
  
"Jihoonie~ I checked the cradle and put some toys out. Do you think he's going to like it?" Soonyoung walks into the room, eyes unfocused as he too flops down next to Jihoon. "Of course, he is. He already loved us when we first met him. Don't worry too much about it and try to rest a little, babe," Jihoon assures, suppressing a chuckle over how stressed the other was. Soonyoung hums and rolls over, now resting his head over Jihoon's tummy. Jihoon watches with amused eyes as Soonyoung carefully lifts his shirt up and places a kiss there.  
  
"Ah~ I cannot wait!! How long are you going to take to come out, Lee Chan? Appa wants to see you soon~" he coos to the bare stomach in front of him, his voice soft and low. A kick to his shins shows that the other had heard him.  
  
"YAH, KWON SOONYOUNG!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I AM NOT PREGNANT!!!" Jihoon yells, kicking the other off the bed completely and glaring at the laughing figure on the floor.  
  
"Trying to lighten the mood. Aren't we just stressed Jihoon? You should know that the stress isn't going to be good for the baby," Soonyoung replies, making to pat Jihoon's stomach only to get kicked again as Jihoon stomps out of the room. Soonyoung's laughter follows him as he walks into the baby room.  
  
The year old Chan has already caused them enough hardships even before arriving home. But he has certainly caused happiness too, and Jihoon is certainly glad that Soonyoung is the one sharing this happiness with him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say Love hurts, and truly, it does. But what good was it to cry over the love that never existed?

"Soonyoung."  
  
Jihoon calls out the name in the silence, followed by loud intake of breath. A frown marrs his face, wrinkles far too visible on his forehead. Soonyoung turns around, a beautiful smile adoring his face as he cups Jihoon's face in his all-too-large hands. A thumb strokes down his side burns and a twinkly laugh rings in his ears. It's far too beautiful to be just his imagination.  
  
Soonyoung has a really beautiful back. He also has a beautiful neck, one that Jihoon wouldn't mind digging his teeth into. He had done so a while ago, his hands splayed across Soonyoung's bare back, kitten licks spreading along the veins on Soonyoung's neck. Soonyoung was truly beautiful. He had a loud laugh and an adorable eye-smile. He always laughed whenever Jihoon hid away from his touches, only to gather him closer, hands stroking his sides before blackness overtakes his vision.  
  
Jihoon had once cried to sleep. A nasty cold shiver spiralling down his spine and he wept on in a seemingly endless white space. Soonyoung had then crouched down next to him, wiped his tears and told him he loved him. Jihoon wanted to say it back, because he too was hopelessly in love with Soonyoung.  
  
But Soonyoung's name leaves a distaste in his mouth and an ache in his heart. Tears sting his eyes as he lies in his bed, early in the morning, knees held tight to his chest as he tries to remember Soonyoung's face again. There's a pair of sharp eyes and luscious lips parted into a smile, followed by a sharp pain in his head. Tears flow freely as his small form curls into the bed, eyes squeezed shut as he tries to hold onto a fading face, the twinkling laughter which sounds like it's miles away still ringing in his ears.  
  
Jinhoo had woken up yet again to an empty bed and a broken heart.  
  
They say Love hurts, and truly, it does. But what good was it to cry over the love that never existed?  
  
Soonyoung was born out of Jihoon's desperate need to love and be loved. Soonyoung holds Jihoon on the nights when pain is the only emotion running through Jihoon's veins. And Jihoon holds on to Soonyoung like his last breath.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY. DON'T HURT ME. I CAN GET PRETTY ANGSTY AT TIMES...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut that no one asked for huhuhu
> 
> Written for a prompt by @prompt_soonhoon on twitter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: badly written blowjob :D

When Jihoon had asked if Soonyoung would like to "eat out tonight", he hadn't expected to be pushed down on the couch, a hungry pair of lips on his own and a hand prying his legs open as Soonyoung got on his knees before making a quick show of removing his pants and muttering a 'Sure, babe' into his inner thigh.  
  
But here they were, Jihoon eyes cast downward to see Soonyoung's head bobbing rhythmically as one hand worked around his balls and other pressed down his stomach, keeping him from thrusting too deep into Soonyoung's mouth.  
An involuntary moan leaves his mouth as Soonyoung takes him in deeper before releasing him and going back in again, the filthiest of noises leaving his pretty mouth. Soonyoung keeps pushing and pulling, making Jihoon moan an octave higher every time he goes in. The moment his mouth leaves his dick, a hand replaces it, doing just the right thing while Soonyoung looks at him with a lopsided grin and Jihoon swears he could come just by looking at his face. Yet Soonyoung gives him another reason to swear by placing his mouth on his dick head as his hand continues the strong, languid motions on his shaft.  
There hasn't been much of foreplay nor had Soonyoung teased him today, yet Jihoon finds himself coming into his lover's mouth far sooner than he had expected.  
  
Jihoon opens his eyes from when he had closed them from the bliss of the orgasm to find his lover resting his head on his thigh, looking at him with stars in his eyes, proud of the art that he's created with the work of his mouth.  
  
'The dinner was lovely, babe,' Soonyoung says rather cheekily as he stands up to press a kiss on Jihoon's lips, his hard-on quite evident as it presses onto Jihoon's thighs as the other smirks into their kiss and breaks it off.  
  
'Well, my dear,' Jihoon starts, getting on his all fours, his naked butt swaying a little into the air. 'If you loved the dinner, I bet you'd enjoy the dessert even more.'  
  
He winks invitingly, and Soonyoung sure as hell is glad he's always had a second stomach for desserts.


End file.
